


Awaiting Glory

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Angst and Feels, Armor, Army, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Corruption, Dark, Demigods, Derogatory Language, Destruction, Dude what the fuck, Empires - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feels, Feral Behavior, Fights, Gladiators, Gods and Goddesses, Graphic Description, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspirational Speeches, Inspired by Music, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mass Death, Murder, Mythology References, Near Death Experiences, Oracles, Plot Twists, Political Alliances, Politics, Prophecy, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Rough Sex, Royalty, Self-Sacrifice, Soldiers, Sparring, Spartans, Spit As Lube, Suicide, Swords, Treason, War, Weirdness, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: "During the pinnacle of drastic times and underneath the interminable hellish arrays of war, a Savior shall emerge. Solitary, hapless, unknown, he who faces detest in the eyes of thy common man yet his courage withstands, as he knows greatness is imminent. The malevolent will fear him. The righteous will honor him. The God's will bless him, for he has been patiently Awaiting Glory."Orochimaru, tyrant of the Persians' unruly Kingdom, has declared war throughout the lands of Ancient Greece. Numerous onslaughts from their incomprehensibly colossal regiment of barbarians has left a gaping wound in the remaining cities. A Prophecy has roused in the midst of this heinous bloodshed and suffering, word spreading quickly across a broken but not yet defeated Greece. The prolonged desolation brings corruption ensuing in Sparta's once formidable Empire, and although diminutive in numbers compared to their enemies, they continue their pertinacious ways and grasp onto this Omen as a final beacon of hope.A final testament to their Spartan will.A final prayer in their darkest hour.





	1. The Omen Transpires

  
"Sir."  
  
The Spartan Emperor's attention was temporarily drawn away from his family dinner to be relocated towards a guardsman who stood halfway in the monumental door structure. All four participants seated at the ample wooden table had now paused their meal to peer curiously at the armored figure across the room.  
  
"Speak." His father's curt tone directed, leaning back in his chair while dropping his crumpled napkin aside his plate.  
  
"Pardon my interruption Emperor Fugaku, but patrol Sentinels captured an outsider found deep within our territory and have just returned with him."  
  
Interest immediately kindled the Sovereign's dusky gaze at the announcement and he lifted an arm, gesturing with his hand for the guardsman to proceed. "Bring him in."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Moments after the royal houses guardsmans' disappearance, the partially cracked doors then swung open and slammed against either wall. The resounding impacts echoed within the gargantuan structure as two patrol Sentinels bombarded in, both manhandling the unknown mentioned prior by quite literally dragging the fellow along the marble flooring by his arms. Oddly enough, the foreign man didn't appear to be putting up any sort of struggle, as was displayed when his body hit the solid glossy surface like a corpse.  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously while keenly examining the outsider who now placed both large hands on the smooth floor, pushing himself to his knees. Instantly, his attention was fixated on that blonde dirty head of hair. It was highly uncommon, especially in the male gender. In fact, this happened to be the first blonde masculine specimen Sasuke ever had the courtesy of laying his eyes on, third blonde total in his lifetime.   
  
Otherworldly cobalt iris's slowly lifted from the marble ground and met his own. With a predatory vigilance, Sasuke held onto those scintillating azure spheres, not even daring to so much as blink. It was as if Poseidon himself had blessedly graced him with his presence. The protracted staring finally ended as the unknown captive looked elsewhere. Little did the man know, he already piqued Spartan's second royal heir's interest. Nobody aside from family members or higher echelon dared to hold eye contact with him for more than five seconds at a time.   
  
_Nobody._  
  
Although the outsider no longer met his gaze, Sasuke continued his wordless scrutinization through now almost squinted inky depths. The unknown man was covered in filth, dirty from head to toe and missing a sandal. His tattered, basic murky brown Chiton that draped halfway down his torso was a few tugs away from coming completely off. The prominently defined muscles rippling underneath exposed gold flesh along with noticeable scars littering the surface indicated this foreigner had seen his fair share of brawls, obviously victorious.   
  
"Few dare trespass upon Spartan lands, and even fewer live to tell the tale."  
  
Sasuke averted his eyes from the unknown for the first time upon arrival as his father spoke up. The Emperor also had his dark pools locked on the blonde man, perhaps even more intensely than Sasuke's inspection. The captive's peachy colored lips parted followed by an audible low murmurer, only to be promptly stopped before the first word could utter from his mouth by a swift blow to the back of his skull from one of the patrol Sentinels' hands.  
  
"You do not speak until Emperor Fugaku commands you to, prisoner." The armored guardian hissed in warning, voice partially muffled by his thirty pound helmet.  
  
"I was not informed of any stealing of our goods on your part." His father smoothly continued after the scolding, pausing to take a drink of his water. "That much is obvious from your lack of.. everything. You also were strayed far beyond our civilizations borders in addition to getting caught, which would be quite clumsy and foolish of a spy to do so. In that case, if you are neither a thief or spy, what business have you with us?"  
  
"I've come to join you." The foreign man responded promptly without the slightest trace of hesitance, his husky voice earnest. "I wish to become a Spartan."  
  
The Emperor's eyes slightly widened before he broke out in a low, bitter chuckle. The two patrol Sentinels along with his older sibling Itachi voiced their amusement to the bold statement as well, low bubbles of mirth momentarily filling the dining room. Sasuke and his mother, Empress of Sparta, were the only two individuals present who didn't display any humor.  
  
Mikoto's facade shifted into what could be described as sorrow or pity, while Sasuke's accustomed stoic appearance didn't change at all. His eyes, however, aimed back over towards the blonde captive, meticulously fascinated. As the chuckles diminished into silence, Fugaku's brows suddenly creased, lines appearing on his pale forehead as he noticed the unknown man's unchanged demeanor. It was apparent his father was irritated by the fact that his rude outburst did not evoke a falter of confidence as he so hoped it would.  
  
"One does not simply _become a Spartan_." The Emperor's voice turned menacingly cold, a tone that was all too familiar to Sasuke's ears. "That title is and always will be _earned._ Even on occasion people _born_ here cannot uphold such an honorable name. There are beliefs, traditions, practices, and duties that go far past the mind of a mere _outsider._ One must endure and be devoted, not only in body, but in soul and spirit as well. Look at you." Fugaku made a gesture in the blonde's general direction. "Do you _truly_ believe _you_ have the resolution to walk among us Spartans as an equal?"    
  
"I do." The blonde captive replied, his voice had yet to emit any uncertainty or fear.  
  
His father's frown deepened, wrinkles appearing atop his nose as he then sat up straight in his chair and commanded with a low snarl. "State your designation, captive."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
The Emperor's eyes then narrowed in a calculating manner. "Too tall to be of Corinth descent, skin far too dark to be that of Athenian heritage, you're clearly not of Spartan lands, so I ask you yet another question, _Naruto._ Where do you hail from?"  
  
"I.."  
  
Sasuke's fingers twitched.  _There._ There it finally was. At last, a noticeable breach in the blonde man, now known as Naruto's confidence. He had been waiting the entire time since the captive's entrance for a change in emotion. It usually was never this difficult. Almost everyone cowered in fear and begged for mercy within his fathers presence.  
  
"I do not know."   
  
"You don't know." Fugaku echoed, sounding indifferent.  
  
"Ridiculous." This time Itachi spoke up from his seat at the Emperor's right side. "Knows nothing of his own origin, has no worth, trespasses on our lands during time of war yet wishes to join us? Why not end this nonsense and uphold the execution already."  
  
"Know your place." His mother snapped, silencing her eldest child with a glare.  
  
"This is true." Naruto said, his blue eyes lowering to the floor before snapping back up towards the Emperor with renewed vigor. "I may not know where my birthplace originates or who my people are, but I do know this; I've traveled till my feet have bled and body collapsed from exhaustion. Past the scorching treeless expanse where sand stretches as far as the eye can see. Beyond the snowy jagged mountaintops whose winds scream with the terror of the cold. Through the brambly forests and soggy jungles that appear the same no matter the direction in which you turn. And all in search of one place. _This_ is that place. You may call me what you wish. Foreigner, captive, peasant, unknown, prisoner, outcast, _nobody._ It doesn't matter, because I _know_ that I was meant to come here, to become a Spartan, and I will vow to Zeus Almighty that it's my purpose for existing at all."  
  
As silence washed over the room, the Emperor's previously harsh expression had turned into something that was along the lines of a contemplative glare. His mother appeared completely taken aback while Itachi was clearly infuriated. And Sasuke, his face still didn't falter from it's unreadable exterior. His father then rose, the lengthy silk fabric of his blood-red Chlamys flowing gracefully with the movement as he stood to his full height, walking down the short flight of marble stairs to stand directly in front of the kneeling captive.  
  
Before the Emperor could even open his mouth to declare Naruto's upcoming fate, Sasuke sounded off for the first and only time that entire evening. All eyes flashed to him in an instant, including a pair of widened magnificent sapphires that happened to be within his direct line of vision as he spoke his next words calmly and clearly.  
  
"Keep him."   
  



	2. A Subsequent Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Πρωτοφανής του υποστηρίζει την πιό τερατώδη καταστροφή από τον κεραυνό του δυνατού Zeus. Τα μάτια του όπως τα παλιρροιακά κύματα, η ίδια η αντανάκλαση του πελάγιου όπλου Poseidon, που τολμούν οποιαδήποτε ψυχή για να αντιτάξει τέτοιο θάρρος. Η οργή του, ούτε καν ανίερο σύνταγμα Hades θα μπορούσε να συναγωνιστεί τέτοια αγριότητα."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, this update took forever. I had a hectic past couple months and wasn't able to work on this story as much as I wanted to. I'm going to try to have this fic updated at the very lease once a month. More information on that coming soon once I get my schedule situated. As for an estimated length.. heh, any of you who know me should know by now that I have no real estimate.

  
_Deafening howls split the atmosphere, their monstrous timbre crackling with bloodthirst and insanity. The very soil underneath quivers. No, not from an earthquake, but from their legion's incalculable might, trampling the terrain flat as they advance. Zeus voices his fury as violent storms brew, rainfall pounding with the velocity of a hundred-thousand arrows._  
  
_Swarms of disfigured bodies drew ever nearer, stomping and shoving one another in complete disarray for they are blinded by murderous desire. Countless inhuman fangs and claws glisten within the ongoing flashes of lightning tormenting the weeping heavens above. Their malignant crimson optics are soulless, darker than any spilled blood plastered upon the lands. They quickly approach their final target, a prodigious mass so abhorrent and tenebrous that the surrounding vicinity becomes enveloped in a never ending darkness._  
  
_Demons._  
  
Sasuke woke with a gasp. Widened onyx eyes which were still blurred from a harrowed slumber fixated on his equally dark curtains across the room that swayed gently with nighttime's tranquil breeze. It took him a moment to realize his hand ached from the vice grip he had on his knife's handle. The practical weapon he treasured dearly was supposedly carved from a saber tooth tigers fang, handed down by many Uchiha generations. He wasn't quite positive if it was true or not, but Sasuke _always_ kept it underneath his pillow as he slept.  
  
He gradually set down the sharp item that he had instinctively grabbed once awakening from the unpleasant reoccurring nightmare. Sasuke brought the back of his hand to his forehead, dragging it across the surface and wiping off the many droplets of sweat that veiled over his temple. He sat until his heartbeat had slowed and his breaths no longer came out in shaky, ragged pants.  
  
"Why must Hades torture my rest?" The second Uchiha heir asked aloud to nobody, pulling the satin sheets from his sweat-dampened body as he rose.  
  
Sasuke slipped on a black linen Chiton, the material resting loosely on his toned physique. While tying the waist strings on the clothing garment, he walked to his bedroom window and peered into the sky to find it still darkened by the late hours, littered with countless stars. The abrupt clatter of armor snagged his attention, and he drew his gaze from above to settle on a night guardsman running across the field towards the royal palace.  
  
Curious, Sasuke abandoned his post at the windowsill and strode briskly across the room. He grabbed his royal Himation which hung neatly next to his armor stands, putting the extra layer on swiftly, knowing very well nighttime proved to be relatively chilly, even during the summer. The piece of clothing was similar to his father's Chlamys, blood-red mixed in with black designs, the Uchiha family symbol located directly on the back.  
  
Sasuke's entire family had a garment of same color scheme with the designs differentiating slightly depending on the person. Although he was royalty, Sasuke had not yet received his own Chlamys, only a handful of Spartans owned such a thing. The fine custom silk item of clothing was worn _only_ by the highest ranked in the city, and those who have _earned_ it. Anyone seen wearing one while strolling throughout Sparta's streets automatically became popular, receiving all kinds of random gifts from the townspeople.  
  
His older sibling, of course, figured this out quickly. Itachi had already received his Chlamys, and he indulged himself constantly with woman and rum. He also spent the most amount of time outside of the royal palace grounds out of the entire family. Itachi might possess many quality skills, but the behavior still aggravated Sasuke. What was even _more_ irritating though, is that his father didn't seem to have the slightest problem with Sparta's next in line for Emperor, Itachi was always perfect in his eyes.  
  
Suppressing such thoughts, Sasuke slid his sandals on and exited the arched doorway while making his way down the hallway stretch to the marble stairs, glancing over the ledge. The same guardsman who had been running across the field was now standing beside one of the building's enormous Doric columns, a familiar tall figure next to him. With the moonlight spilling inside the palace and torches lit around the entrance, Sasuke instantly recognized the second man.  
  
That spiky head full of silver hair and distinguishable nonchalant posture belonged to no other than Kakashi Hatake, first Lieutenant of Sparta, and Sasuke's former mentor. Kakashi had begun training Sasuke when he was nine years of age, and now that he had passed the test of a Gladiator, he occasionally sparred with the other man. When he was free, that is. Kakashi was known for his harsh and rather cruel ways as a mentor, thus overprotective mothers refused to have their children learn underneath him.  
  
Fools, they were. Kakashi was Sparta's first Lieutenant for a _reason._ The man was an undeniable combatant prodigy, rumored to have passed his Gladiator test at the precious age of seven and mastered over a thousand techniques, many stolen from other lands. Kakashi's head turned in Sasuke's direction before he even thought about moving a single step, and he paused a moment before beginning down the flight of stairs. Apparently, the man also had some weird sixth sense.  
  
"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted with a respectful bow of his head as he came within conversing proximity.  
  
"Heir Sasuke." The guardsman acknowledged, and the Uchiha gave him a curt nod in response.  
  
"What are you doing awake so late?" Kakashi asked, fixing his only visible grey eye on him.  
  
The Lieutenant's left eye was covered by an eye-patch, and Sasuke had heard many different stores of what was underneath. Some say Kakashi's eye was gouged completely out and only the hollow socket remained, other's say he's simply blind, and a few even insist that there's a wolf's eye there. Sasuke doubted that much, of course he'd never know unless Kakashi revealed it to him— which was  _very_ unlikely.  
  
There had been an embarrassing time during Sasuke's youth where he had attempted to sneak a peak under the eye-patch and mask that blocked the bottom half of the Lieutenants face. If only a quarter of someone's face was showing, it was almost inevitable for a child to grow curious and wish to see. Though, frustratingly enough, no matter how hard he had tried back then, Kakashi _always_  managed to keep himself hidden.  
  
Could it truly be that bad? There were plenty of Spartan's who walked around freely with rather disgusting-looking scars and other blemishes, but they were proud of them. Kakashi was very well-respected throughout the city, surely a few grotesque face wounds wouldn't change a thing. Quite a few fair maidens had said otherwise, gossiping that Kakashi was breathtakingly handsome under the fabric. Whatever the case, Sasuke had _long_ given up trying to figure out what was underneath both items.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Sasuke answered simply, deciding the topic of his reoccurring nightmares would be saved for another day, and with someone else. Preferably his mother.  
  
The sound of claws clicking on the marble floor brought Sasuke's gaze to briefly drop lower towards Kakashi's wolf. The large light greyish canine situated itself comfortably at the taller man's feet, it's fluffy tail swaying gently back and forth. Many people in other lands including Sparta had dogs, most being purchased here from the Inuzuka family who bred trustworthy war-canines to assist Gladiators on the battlefield.  
  
_Wolves_ on the other hand were quicker, more dangerous, and wild. Capturing or killing a wolf was enough of an accomplishment, but to have _tamed_ one was something else entirely. How Kakashi managed such a thing was beyond Sasuke. He only knew that the oddly loyal animal followed Kakashi wherever he went without failure, and it seemed to almost _understand_ the silver haired man.  
  
The Lieutenant appeared as if he was going to reply— at least, from what Sasuke could tell by his only visible eye, but the man didn't get a chance to speak before footsteps were heard walking down the stairs. Immediately the guardsman moved to the position of attention, his armor briefly rattling from the quick action. Sasuke did a half turn to see his father approach, and he too shifted to face the man while instinctively standing stiffly.  
  
"Emperor Fugaku." Both the guardsman and Kakashi greeted simultaneously.  
  
"Lieutenant Kakashi." The Sovereign said, a hint of surprise in his voice before he turned towards Sasuke with a slight incline of his skull. "Sasuke."  
  
"Father," Sasuke spoke robotically.  
  
"You requested my presence upon an urgent matter, Kakashi." Fugaku spoke slowly, his eyes intently watching his first Lieutenant, presumably searching for any signs to be concerned over. Kakashi was the only man Sasuke knew who could _slouch_ in front of the Emperor and appear so casual about everything while being within man's intimidating presence.  
  
"Yes I have." Kakashi began, his visible grey eye briefly flicking towards Sasuke, as if he was deciding the information he was about to disperse was suitable for the younger man's ears or not. "Sir, the Sibyl provides yet another message."  
  
"What?" His father's voice raised in utter disbelief. "That is impossible. The Oracle just delivered a prophecy of a supposed savior less than one full moon ago. We are still in the process of figuring out the first Omen, and now you say she speaks _again?"_  
  
"I am aware on how far-fetched it sounds, but it is the truth. Councilman Jiraiya is on his way as we speak, ready to translate."  
  
Fugaku's eyebrows drew together slightly in a thoughtful frown. After a small moment, his father nodded and made a gesture with one of his hands. "Very well. Let us go, then."  
  
The armored guardsman moved from his post, walking out of the palace first as their security. Kakashi then followed, his wolf at his heels, Fugaku a couple steps behind. Sasuke's thigh muscles constricted, about to proceed after the trio for himself, although he wasn't positive if he had clarity to do so. He had never attended any Sibyl portents, the gatherings were always rare and of high classification.  
  
"I _said,_ let us go, then." The Emperor repeated, peering over one shoulder.  
  
Sasuke merely blinked, then promptly trailed after the three men with quick steps to close the gap that had formed. He was mildly surprised his father had allowed him to take part, after all it was his older brother Itachi who normally accompanied the higher ranked. Sparta's streets glowed with many torches that were attached to surrounding buildings, also arranged neatly along the many cobblestone paths, providing light for those wandering through the city at hours such as this.  
  
Night guardsman occupied each sector of the city, constantly patrolling through specified areas. Although the war has diminished Sparta's numbers substantially, security and safety was still a top priority. The crime rate was always graciously low, but now it seemed to have dropped to the point where it was nonexistent. Everyone was so focused on the war and maintaining stability, petty crime had no room to grow during these times.  
  
After walking through the outskirts of the East wing of the city, they approached a steep staircase that inclined partially into a mountain, a small temple located near the very top. The climb was long, and the light breeze seemed to grow into powerful gusts of wind the higher they continued. Sasuke dared a sideways glance, peering off the side of the mountain and down below at the city.  
  
He wasn't specifically afraid of heights, though seeing such a massive drop would have anyone move with steps more cautious than usual. Even animals seemed to share that same thought, he noted as Kakashi's wolf had it's tail nearly between it's legs yet kept hopping each stair. Two more guardsmen stood at the furthest ends of the tetrastyle columns at the temples entrance, bowing respectfully to the Emperor as they passed. The sacred building was aged with many years, as was obvious by the numerous blemishes and discoloration.  
  
Sasuke eyed a severely cracked and chipped statue of Aphrodite whilst Kakashi led them down the structures main corridor. They entered a room of the temple that contained a circular marble section in the middle of the floor, many ancient writings and symbols embedded into the smooth surface. This particular area also had no roof, which left the moonlight casting a silvery illumination along with the dim candles that were lit, positioned around the circle.  
  
Laying sprawled directly in that very same circle was a young woman, presumably Sparta's Oracle. The four had come to a halt a few meters away, and on the other side of the room was Councilman Jiraiya and a priest. Sasuke had heard a lot about the older man. He was incredibly skilled, and despite the fact that his youth was long gone, Sasuke was sure he could still do some critical damage in battle if needed.  
  
Jiraiya was also currently the only one within Sparta that could speak the ancient language and translate the Sibyl's messages from the Gods. There had been a second, elder Chiyo, who had unfortunately died of old age. The room was quiet aside from the light howls of wind outside and the faint crackle of torches and candles around. Kakashi nodded towards Jiraiya, and the large white haired man gave one dip of his skull before crouching down towards the Oracle.  
  
" Αναμεταδώστε το μήνυμα από τους Θεούς, χρησμός."  
_(Relay your message from the Gods, Oracle.)_  
  
Sasuke watched intently, the foreign words sounding odd to his ears. A few moments after Jiraiya spoke, the woman who lay naked on the floor opened her mouth, though no noise followed suit. His eyes briefly widened when the Oracle suddenly shifted, her body arching weirdly in what appeared to be a fit, though both Fugaku and Kakashi seemed calm, and Sasuke was led to believe this happened every time.  
  
The Oracles long, dark brunette hair whipped and splayed all over her upper body with her random movements. Her arms reached up, as if trying to grab something out of the air before moving back down and turning, her large breasts swaying, pink nipples pert and goosebumps roused on her bare pale flesh from the mild cold. Sasuke wasn't positive as to why she wore no clothing, but from what little he knew of Sibyl's thus far proved to be true.  
  
Oracles were only the most beautiful of young women, chosen at birth to bare the burden of being the human passage of information for the Gods. They were to live in the temple with the many priests until the next Sibyl was chosen once deemed too old, spending their entire life secluded away from the rest of Sparta. They also were to remain untouched by any man, the purest of pure, vessels of the mighty Gods could not be tainted in the slightest form.  
  
Sasuke wasn't positive as to how each new Oracle came to understand and speak the ancient language, but there were many unanswered things and traditions about the Sibyl and their existence. One of them being, once a new one was chosen, the previous ones took their own life in this very temple. The Oracles pale eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular, though her jerky movements began to subside as she slowly laid herself back on the marble surface, breathing heavily.  
  
He noticed the Sibyl's striking resemblance to Sparta's second General, Neji. Sasuke was good friends with the man, and as far as he knew, Neji had no sisters. The Oracle then made a humming noise, pale lips moving subtly before she began speaking slowly in ancient tongue, her voice was the softest and quietest Sasuke had ever heard in his life.  
  
_"Πρωτοφανής του... υποστηρίζει την πιό... τερατώδη καταστροφή.. από τον κεραυνό του δυνατού Zeus..."_  
  
Jiraiya leaned slightly forwards, his face frowned as he translated the words. "His unprecedented will upholds more monstrous destruction than the mighty Zeus's thunderbolt.."   
  
_"Τα μάτια του όπως.. τα παλιρροιακά κύματα, η ίδια η... αντανάκλαση του πελάγιου.. όπλου Poseidon, που τολμούν οποιαδήποτε... ψυχή για να αντιτάξει τέτοιο θάρρος.."_  
  
"His eyes like tidal waves, the very reflection of Poseidon's pelagic weapon, daring any soul to oppose such valor.."  
  
_"οργή του, ούτε καν ανίερο σύνταγμα Hades θα μπορούσε να συναγωνιστεί τέτοια αγριότητα."_  
  
"His wrath, not even Hades' unholy regiment will rival such ferocity.."  
_  
_ There was an airy, breathless noise as the Oracle seemed to sigh, then her body went completely relaxed, eyes falling back closed. His father then turned around, exiting the room without a word. Kakashi waited until Jiraiya rose and nodded to the priest before joining them, his wolf trotting quickly behind. They caught up with the Emperor as he walked through the main corridor towards the structures entrance.  
  
"Would you like me to organize a gathering of the council to discuss this new message?" The older man offered, falling into step next to his father.  
  
"No." Fugaku's voice was cold, piercing through the quiet temple like a knife. "Disregard this message."  
  
Jiraiya blinked in surprise and Kakashi's visible eye seemed to narrow. Sasuke walked next to his previous mentor silently, his face revealing nothing but he too was taken aback by his fathers sudden rage.  
  
"Sir, it is prohibited to ignore anything from the Gods—" Kakashi began.  
  
The Emperor came to an abrupt stop, turning to face the silver haired man who was also forced to halt his stride lest he bump into him. "The _Gods_ have been _useless._ " Fugaku cut in icily, fixing a glare on his first Lieutenant. For the first time ever, Sasuke noticed rigidness in Kakashi's stance around his father. He wasn't the only one who had caught it, either, as the large silver beast who followed Kakashi everywhere stepped forth, it's fluffy tail held high in display of protection for the silver haired man. Tension filled the air within seconds.  
  
"You cannot say such things, and in a place like this as well?" Jiraiya said, gesturing around the temple with one large arm.  
  
"I speak the truth." His father growled to the older man.  
  
"The _Gods_ speak the truth." Kakashi retorted, his voice hardening subtly.  
  
"They speak of nonsense!" The Emperor bellowed, turning back to the taller man with a snarl. Kakashi's wolf barked loudly, aggressively, spit flying from it's open jaws, rows of deadly sharp fangs revealed. Fugaku's eyes twitched in what Sasuke assumed was the equivalent of a flinch. Kakashi quickly made a gesture with one of his hands, and the fluffy animal immediately laid down at his feet. His father's glare deepened, nostrils flaring before he continued in a quieter tone of voice.  
  
"Sparta's numbers are at the lowest they have ever been. Neighboring cities suffer, other destroyed completely, Persia continues to expand, conquer, and demolish. We are _losing_ this war. The Gods have _supposedly_ graced us with a _savior_ in that incomprehensible Omen, yet bloodshed persists. Now, a second message arrives and much like the first it is vague, confusing, and unhelpful. What the Gods _need_ to be relaying is a way to _win_ this accursed war and revive Greece."  
  
A long silence ensued until Fugaku's narrowed dark eyes moved from Kakashi to gaze out towards the entrance of the temple. "I will not have my Empire crumple to the dirt. If the city wants to continue to believe in the prophecy, so be it. Disclose the second message to higher ranked only, it will not make its way to the public. There will be no more relying on the Gods, from now on, we're taking action by ourselves."  
  
The Emperor walked back to the entrance, a guardsman instantly by his side and the trio watched his fathers back disappear down the staircase. Jiraiya sighed deeply, nodding to Kakashi before he too exited the temple. Sasuke's lips were thinned in a tight frown, he hadn't seen his father yell towards Kakashi before. A large hand on his shoulder had him peering up towards the Lieutenant.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye was curved upwards in that way Sasuke came to recognize as a smile. Though, it contradicted the rather tight grip on his shoulder, he could feel the edge in Kakashi's fingertips. "Maa. Your father means well. The war has brought him underneath a great deal of pressure, but he is merely concerned for Sparta's well being."  
  
"I know." Sasuke answered flatly.  
  
"Good." The other mans hand dropped, and he returned to that nonchalant slouch. "On another note, what did you think of your first Sibyl portent?"  
  
"It was.." He trailed off, searching for the right words, only it was nearly impossible to describe the experience. "Different."  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "You'll get used to it. You're going to have to attend all of them when you're Emperor after all."  
  
Sasuke gave his former mentor a look. "That'll be a while."  
  
"Sooner than you think." The silver haired man said, and Sasuke's brows creased into a frown at the statement. "Shame." Kakashi then added, looking outside distantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Such beautiful women, imprisoned in this small temple, never receiving any caress."   
  
Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten Kakashi was an absolute pervert. He watched the taller man crouch down, running his long fingers through the light fur of his canine that was still laying at his feet. Kakashi's wolf made a whiny noise, it's ears positioned sideways as it licked the mans hand. The affectionate action made it appear so innocent and puppy-like, yet the beast had been five seconds away from shredding his father's flesh.  
  
"When are you available to spar?" He asked casually, assuring to keep his voice steady out of fear the Lieutenant might detect his eagerness. Truthfully, Sasuke had been itching to spar for a while, and with all the tension from earlier, he could use the workout to clear his mind.  
  
Kakashi's light chuff of amusement suggested he had failed in concealing it. "I'll see about two days from now, okay?"   
  
"Hn." Sasuke muttered.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." The silver haired man said, his eye curving in another smile as he looked up at him.  
  
"Tell that to my father."  
  
Kakashi chuckled again, somewhat bitterly this time. "Maa. We'll see."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the messages, quotes and such I will use are translated online since I don't speak ancient Greek, (obviously), so if anyone backwards searches the text in English and it's not the same, don't be surprised lol. I'll always provide the translation of what it's _supposed_ to be, but yeah. It is just a story after all, shh.
> 
> _Sibyl | Oracle_  
>  noun: sibyl; plural noun: sibyls | noun: oracle; plural noun: oracles  
> 1\. A woman in ancient times supposed to utter the oracles and prophecies of a god.  
> 2\. A priest or priestess acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity. 
> 
> Kakashi's wolf: http://www.hotel-r.net/im/hotel/se/silver-wolf-7.jpg


End file.
